The Reason why I had to marry Harry Potter
by SarraJane
Summary: A girls wedding day is meant to be the best day of her life and I have started mine off with my head in the toilet.


_Disclaimer: JK owns this wonderful world. I am just a visitor. _

**The Reason I had to Marry **

A girls wedding day is meant to be the best day of her life and I have started mine off with my head in the toilet. Hermione is standing beside me holding my hair. If only she knew the truth. Hermione gets up and walks over to the wall; I don't think she likes puke. Looking down at my body that is betraying me I sigh. The feeling of dread settles into my stomach as I look at my dress she is holding. It's perfect in every way, pure white flowing over her hands. It looks like it's made out of smoke. This is going to be the worst day of my life.

"You're so lucky," Hermione said. "Harry must really love you to pay for this" I grinned, it could be worse after all I thought, thinking back to Hermione's wedding and her dress. Urgh. My brother needs a better job. Hermione could have afforded a much nicer dress but she did not really care, she was madly in love and that's all that mattered.

I wish I could fell like that today. Brides are meant to be cheery and excited, aren't they? However, all I feel is dread and sick. Yes, defiantly sick.

"Shit" Hermione's says as she helps me to the toilet. "I have never seen you so nervous before, at least I only puked once," She laughed as she vanished the vomit off the tiles. She walked out of the bathroom again, leaving me to my thoughts.

Nervous. Me, no. Just a big case of pre-wedding jitters. Jitters that could send me running. Only I can't run.

3 hours pass and I have stopped puking. Mum has stuffed me full of eggs, bacon and rolls making me feel even fatter.

"No more mum, I need to fit into my dress" I complain, she had started to make pancakes.

"Fine, I'll go take these to the boys, they better be awake." She says as she walks out the door and _apparites_to Harry's. Sorry should I say ours. Tomorrow I will be moving out of the burrow and into our new home. Nevertheless, to me it will never be home, the burrow will always be home.

"Come on get your dress on" Hermione calls from upstairs. "60 minutes to show time"

60 minutes is that all the freedom I have left. Yeah sure I love harry with all my heart but I am not ready for marriage. I don't want to wear an apron and cook. But I must.

10 minutes till show time as Hermione puts it. I'm waiting just outside the tents in my own little sanctuary. Hermione has just gone to find our flowers and then I will be walking down that isle of doom.  
"You look amazing," says a small voice from the door. I turn around and smile at my father. He looks so happy. "Thanks see you soon," I say to him and he walks away before I burst into tears.

Why is this so hard for me to accept? I am marrying the man I have loved since I was 11. I have a wonderful family and the best friends. Somehow, things just feel wrong. I feel like I have no choice. But I suppose that's the truth in the end.

I was once told that if you love someone you can see your future in their eyes. You can see your children and your happiness.

"It's time" calls Hermione from outside interrupting my thoughts. I wipe my eyes and look in the mirror and smile. I'm getting married. I love Harry. And that's it.

As I walk towards my doom I can see harry standing there happily. The music starts, cueing me to walk. As I look towards him, I don't feel love for him. Yes I care for him deeply but I hold no passion for him. I keep walking; I must push these thoughts out of my head. This is my future.

I get to the platform, my father lets go of my arm and gives Harry a stiff nod. I look into his eyes and see emptiness. No happiness or future.

"Are you ready?" he whispers to me. He is smiling. I can't speak I can only nod. I do not want to marry him. Not today. But I must.

I say my vowels about the love I feel for him but in my mind, I am not thinking of him. When I say _I love you,_ I am really saying it to someone else.

"I do," I say looking into Harry's eyes. He takes my hand and leads me down to the dance floor that has appeared. We start to dance and he whispers into my ear "I love you Ginny, I always will"

"I love you,_"_ I say looking at him. But I am not saying it to him I am saying it to our child. It's only been 8 weeks but I am already in love with them and they are the reason why I had to marry Harry.

* * *

Authors Note: Please review. I am constantly changing the wording so any advice is welcomed. I am also looking for beta.


End file.
